leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.79
League of Legends and PVP.net will be updated during scheduled downtime on 3/16/2010. The Patch includes the PVP.net Patch to v1.06.19.Release Notes v1.0.0.79 & PVP.net v1.06.19 New Skins in the Store * * * * * Important Keybinding Change *The Level up spell hotkey has been changed to holding down Ctrl + pressing the spell hotkey. It is no longer Alt. This can be changed in the keybinding menu. *Holding down Alt and pressing a spell hotkey will now cast the spell on yourself if it is self-castable, or cast the spell under your mouse cursor if applicable. This is referred to as "Smart Casting" and can be rebound in the keybinding menu. New Framerate Normalization Settings There’s a new video option available to players called “Frame Rate Cap.” This allows players who experience unexpected dips in framerate to attempt to smooth out the performance. By default, the option is set to “Benchmark” which means that the framerate smoothing is disabled, and the game will run normally. The different settings have the following behaviors: *Benchmark – This option makes the game run at its unaltered state with smoothing technology turned off. *Stable – This attempt to detect and maintain a stable framerate above 25fps. Players may experience a slightly lower maximum framerate, but fluctuations should be less. *High Framerate – This option also detects the low and high framerates and attempts to normalize the performance, but at a higher rate than the “Stable” option. *25/30/60/80 – This option allows the player to control the target framerate the smoothing process will attempt to achieve. :Note: These modes are still being tweaked and evaluated as we attempt to improve the framerate of the game. Different settings may produce different results for different CPU and video card/driver configurations. PVP.net v1.07.13 *Improved the profanity filter in PVP.net as well as added an in game filter. Both of these use whole word filtering instead of partial word filtering. There is now a shared option in PVP.net that will enable / disable the filter for both PVP.net and the game. *Optimized matchmaking slightly to reduce queue times and prevent issues for users exiting the queue under certain conditions. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to be left behind when an arranged team joins the queue *Fixed an issue with Logout that was keeping chat logged in, causing you to still appear online to friends *Fixed an issue that was causing some games to go to the "Skip Waiting for Stats" screen when someone would leave after the countdown timer hit "0" *Fixed a few issues where the LeaverBuster Queue Dodging messaging was being displayed incorrectly *Fixed an issue that was occasionally causing a delay when fulfilling purchases from the store to an inventory *Fixed an issue that was causing presence inaccuracies for friends in an Arranged Team *Fixed an issue where some friends would show up as offline but were still able to chat *Fixed an issue that would cause remaining team members to not be able to requeue if one member of the team had just queue dodged *Fixed an issue where logging out and back in with a different account would causes invites to come from the first account *Fixed an issue where the "Cancel" button wasn't always removing players from the queue *Fixed an issue that was causing tooltips to be truncated when the Friends List was undocked from PVP.net *Fixed an issue where if you had chat rooms on autojoin, you sometimes would not see all of your friends online when first logging in. *Fixed an issue where the doors in the arranged team lobby sometimes would not open. *Fixed an issue where if you logged out or exited PVP.net while in queue, it would not always correctly remove you from the queue. League of Legends v1.0.0.79 *Mystic Shot: Ezreal fires a bolt of energy, if it strikes an enemy unit it reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1 second. *Essence Flux: Ezreal fires a fluctuating wave of energy, damaging and reducing enemy champions attack speed, as well as healing and increasing allied champions attack speed. *Arcane Shift: Ezreal teleports to a target nearby location and fires a homing arrow which strikes the nearest enemy unit. *Trueshot Barrage: Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful barrage of energy missiles which do massive damage to each unit they pass through (deals 8% less damage to each unit it passes through). *Rising Spell Force (passive): Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his attack speed by 15% for 5 seconds (Max Stacks: 5). *Increased the missile speed for *Triumphant Roar cooldown reduction by nearby death reduced to 2 from 4 *Unbreakable Will duration reduced to 6/7/8 from 6/8/10 *Unbreakable Will damage bonus increased to 60/75/90 from 60/60/60 *Bandage Toss mana cost to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130 *Feast no longer appears to deal excessive damage in Death Recap *Updated the Feast tooltip to reflect the functionality that it damages the target and if it kills them, you gain health. (Reverted to the old functionality of Feast) *Dark Wind silence duration reduced to 1.5 from 2 *Fixed a bug where Eye of the Storm was not adding Janna's correct AP ratio *Equipment Mastery health bonus reduced to 4 HP per damage and 2 HP per ability power *Empower base damage reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 45/65/85/105/125 *Empower now gains 20% of both attack power and ability power as bonus damage *Death Lotus tooltip updated to reflect that it gains 50% of her bonus attack damage rather than item damage. *Killer Instinct bonus damage is no longer lost when you switch targets *Killer Instinct bonus damage now triggers on spell casts as well as attacks *Killer Instinct bonus damage no longer triggers on misses or dodges *Updated recommended items to better account for his passive *Tormented Soil cooldown reduced to 10 from 12 *Primal Surge mana cost increased to 55/60/65/70/75 from 50/50/50/50/50 *Prowl movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 25% *Javelin Toss Ability Power ration increased to .55 from .4 *Consume cooldown reduced to 30/26/22/18/14 from 35/30/25/20/15 *Spell Flux Magic Resistance reduction on hit reduced to 12 from 15 per hit *Attack range reduced to 400 from 450 *Activating Two-Shiv Poison on a target while Shaco is in stealth will cause him to become visible *Two-Shiv Poison cooldown reduced to 8 from 13 *Two-Shiv Poison mana cost reduced to 70 from 80 *Deceive crit bonus reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 50/70/90/110/130% *Jack In The Box damage per hit reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 35/60/80/100/125 *Jack In The Box damage AP ratio reduced to 25% from 35% *Jack In The Box mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 70/70/70/70/70 *Wild Cards AP ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.75 *Wild Cards cooldown increased to 6 from 5 *Pick a Card cooldown increased to 6 from 5 *Pick a Card - Blue Card: **Blue Card now deals 40/60/80/100/120 bonus damage plus a 0.4 AP coefficient. **Blue Card now restores mana equivalent to the bonus damage *Pick a Card - Red Card: **Red Card now deals 30/45/60/75/90 bonus damage plus a 0.4 AP Coefficient to an area **Red Card now applies a 30/35/40/45/50 percent slow for 2.5 seconds **The attack speed reduction from Red Cards has been removed *Pick a Card - Gold Card: **Gold Card now deals 15/22.5/30/37.5/45 bonus damage plus a 0.4 AP coefficient. **The target of Gold Card is stunned for 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 seconds *Pick a Card effects will no longer trigger if a target is missed or dodged the hit. *Fixed a bug where a card's effect or part of the effects would still apply upon hitting a spell shield *Added different colored icons in the spell slot to display which card you can lock while it's rotating *Stacked Deck *New Spell*: Every 4th attack, Twisted Fate deals 90/120/150/180/210 bonus damage plus a 0.3 AP coefficient. In addition, Twisted Fate's attack speed is increased 6/12/18/24/30 % and cooldowns are reduced 3/6/9/12/15 %. *Gate - Removed as a basic spell, and linked to Destiny's new implementation *Destiny: **While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can teleport to any location on the map. **Removed the slow from Destiny. **Destiny duration increased to 6 seconds from 4/5/6 seconds **Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 from 130/110/90 **Mana cost reduced to 150/125/100 from 150 at all ranks *Loaded Dice *New Passive*: Twisted Fate and his allies receive an additional 2 gold per kill *Second Sight removed *Bear Stance: If Udyr hits a spell shield, the target cannot be stunned for 5 seconds as if they had been hit. *Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315 *Turtle Stance mana restore increased to 9/10.5/12/13.5/15 from 6/7/8/9/10 *Increased the missile speed for Primordial Burst *Event Horizon should now stun unit's correctly regardless of movement speed *Infinite Duress now gains an additional 30% lifesteal bonus *Fixed a particle issue with Time Bomb Items *Decreased the cost of to 1110 from 1150 *HP and Mana potion effect will now no longer be removed upon reaching full health or mana, and remain for it's intended duration. * remake: **Component items changed to 3 s plus 1000 gold **Now gives 120 Ability Power, +25% Ability Power, and has an active spell that places you in stasis for 2 seconds, making you invulnerable and non-targetable * cooldown reduced to 45 from 60 *Reduced the AP gain per stack on to 8 from 9 * now grants 2 stacks per kill or assist, rather than 2 stacks per kill and 1 stack per assist * critical damage bonus removed *Sword of the Occult attack damage per stack increased to 5 from 2 *Sword of the Occult recipe cost increased to 954 General *Improved the profanity filter in PVP.net as well as added an in game filter. Both of these use whole word filtering instead of partial word filtering. There is now a shared option in PVP.net that will enable / disable the filter for both PVP.net and the game. *Positive buffs are no longer lost on pseudo-death. ( / ) *Reduced the difficulty in selecting various champions or units *Fixed an issue where certain abilities were not appearing properly in Death Recap *Even level champion kills now provide 50% of the XP needed to level as opposed to 40% *Users can now scroll the camera by pressing in the middle mouse button (by default) and moving the mouse. *Fixed an issue that was causing units to stutter as they appear on screen *Fixed several issues that were occasionally causing game server crashes *Fixed an issue that was causing some champions and characters to have incorrect selection box sizes *Split all Slows with multiple effects into separate buffs. This will cause immunity or reduction to the slow to have no effect on the other portion of the spell. *Fixed an issue with the HUD that was causing Mana/Energy bars to occasionally display even though the actual value was 0 *Fixed an issue with the Energy System that was occasionally causing some characters to display a full bar at spawning even though the actual value was 0 *Fixed a spelling error in the Launcher *Changed the word "Spawning" to "Summoning" on the game loading screen *Added the ability to turn off the target bar automatically popping up when you attack a hero in the 'more options' section. *Fixed an issue where skillshots would sometimes appear to go through targets they hit, if you are spamming right click. *F1 -> F5 keys can now be used to cast spells on yourself or your allies. Click the spell, then use one of the F1 (self) through F5 buttons (allies). *F1->F5 keys can now be clicked or held down to center the camera on yourself or your allies Audio *Sound effects added to team chat, all chat, and system chat Misc *Updated character tips References